Black Roses Don't Have Thorns
by AngelBlack
Summary: It's fifth year and voldermort is at his highest, new DATDA teacher has quite a secret, flashbacks, love, sap, adventure, actio, I mean really it has it all just give it a try! If it is liked the second chapter will be uploaded!


*~*Black Roses Don't Have Thorns*~* Chapter 1  
  
The moon shone silvery in the midnight blue sky, though it was only a crescent, it luminated the world below with a glow of sleepy time wonder. Eyelids growing heavy and droopy Sirius Black lay in a bed of leaves he had made for the night. A suitable place to stay when on the run, all who did not wish to die in the jaws of a flesh-eating beast deserted this area fondly. That was safe, and that's what he needed.  
  
He opened his eyes and crawled on all fours like his animagus self over to a near by stream where Buckbeak was drinking. He peered into the steam, the silver moon quivered with each passing ripple. He looked at his own reflection with a blank look. His black hair was mid-length, still too long for him. His pale blue eyes look out of place on his firm, ragged, and dirty face. He shook his head and splashed water over his reflection not wishing to see it anymore.  
  
He leaned back and crossed his hands behind his head looking up at the starry sky, wondering where Harry was, and most importantly how Harry was. His eyelids droop again and he falls into a sleepy darkness.  
  
Harry opened his eyes dim light shone through his window, on number four pivet drive. It was the moon, a small cresant but it was oddly bright. He smiled to himself weakly wondering where Sirius was that night. He looked to his clock, 3:46. Too early to wake up, and he was already too awake to go back to sleep. He thought he might send a letter to Sirius, but then again what would he say? Hello, just wanted to know if you we're ok...? He couldn't do that he wasn't a Little kid. I wanted to know what you're getting me for my birthday...? No, that's rude. He got up out of bed and walked over to the mirror, hanging on his door. He looked at his sleepy self. He was nearly fifteen and still he was a pitiful sight.  
  
His hair was tuft up beyond imagination, he hoped that was only because he was sleeping, His eyes without his glasses looked squinty and beady, come to think of it maybe he would look better if he got his glasses. He reached for them and put them on. "Nope," He sighed softly to himself. He still looked pitiful, how was he supposed to look his age? How was he supposed to look fifteen?  
  
He walked in to the bathroom and looked in that mirror, thinking maybe the last one was deformed from looking at Dudley too long, but no such luck. He took off his glasses and splashed some water over his face and a bit on his hair trying to smooth it out. He had to do something about his hair.  
  
He went back to his room and pulled out his photo album that Hagrid had given him, of his parents. He flipped through the pages quietly, each and everyone his fathers hair stand on end just as his did. What a thing to pass along to you children.  
  
"Thanks" he whispered smiling as his dad and mother dance in a picture of their wedding day.  
  
A knocking at his window caused him to look up, Hedwig had returned after her several day journey.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked opening the window. She put some letters on his desk and flew over to his perch, he gave her an owl treat and walked over to the letters and looked at both of them.  
  
One was defiantly from Sirius, and the other from Ron. He opened the one from Sirius first,  
  
Dear Harry, I'm sorry I haven't written you in so long, I have been kind of busy. Some muggle git saw me a few weeks ago and tipped off the police, as they call them, and the ministry soon found out, so I have been changing hiding places a lot. How have you been? Buckbeak and I have been doing well other than the close call with the ministry. I wanted to write this letter to tell you that your birthday gift will be a bit belated, well I don't know if it's only a bit, it might be very belated. I hope this ok with you, but it's worth it. Sirius  
  
Harry looked up from the letter, what could his gift be? Maybe he's just saying it will be belated because of his running, that's all right, he thought. He was just glad Sirius was ok. He picked up Ron's letter wondering what it could be about. He opened the letter and unfolded it,  
  
Dear Harry, My mum sent a letter in the Muggle post a few days ago for you aunt and uncle. It is to ask if you can come here for the rest of the summer. I know it's only a few weeks into the summer and all but we thought you might like to come, hey we can have a real party for your birthday eh? Well hope to hear from you soon. Ron  
  
Harry was smiling ear-to-ear, finally, a possible real birthday, with his second family pretty much. He was happy to hear that they were inviting him. He closed his eyes feeling tried, he took his glasses off placing them on his desk and climbed back in bed, a real birthday, just for him, it was fun to imagine.  
  
He awoke with a start, a loud screeching was being heard from downstairs. His aunt Petunia made this awful sound when she was happy, which thankfully, wasn't often. He looked at the clock, 11:34, he had slept in. He got up and walked downstairs where he saw his aunt Petunia laughing and jumping up and down holding a folded piece of parchment in her hands.  
  
"Finally!" she screeched, "We are rid of him!" "Really?" Harry said, aunt Petunia jumped at the sound of his voice. "Read this!" She said handing him the parchment, he took it and unfolded it to read.  
  
Dear Ms. Dursley, Ron has told me a great deal of Harry's living arrangements with you. It seemed to me you may want him to come stay with us for the rest of the summer, we will take him to the train for school and all. He is like a member of our family after all and we would like to have him. Please have Harry write back via owl to let us know if this works out for you. Molly Weasley  
  
Harry looked up from the letter to aunt Petunia. "So I can go?"  
  
"When will you be leaving?" she said smugly, he didn't care that she hated him, he felt the same way for her. He took the stairs three at a time as he headed for his room to write a reply.  
  
The next morning rolled along and it was time to leave, finally. Uncle Vernon heaved his trunk out to the curb where the knight bus would soon arrive. Uncle Vernon disappeared without a word back into the house.  
  
"Good bye to you too you ugly git." Harry muttered watching him close the door.  
  
"ALL ABOARD!" he heard and the knight bus had appeared before him. His trunks were set inside and he went in.  
  
"Care for something to eat or drink?" a woman asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks." he responded. He sat on the assigned bed, he decided to do some homework on the way. Potions essay to do and he needed to do it perfectly if he expected Snape to even look at it.  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived outside the burrow. He smiled to himself walking up to the door.  
  
"HARRY!" a voice called out, Mrs. Weasley came waddling out and gave him a huge hug. "We just got your reply dear, I am so happy to see you, come in come in!" she said. "Fred, George come get his trunk!" she called. The twins came out and each picked up a side of his trunk, they had grown at least 2 inches just in the few weeks since he had seen them last. He was amazed.  
  
"Hello Harry" they said in unison, "Good to see you" they heaved his trunk up the stairs and out of sight, Harry guessed they had set up a cot in Ron's room.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said coming down past the twins "Great to see you muggles let you out."  
  
"You kidding? They practically pushed me out the door!" he said laughing.  
  
"Did I tell you? Hermione decided she'd come next week! So the three of us will get to be here all summer!" Ron said happily, "Isn't that fantastic? I guess Ginny invited her." when Harry heard this he looked confused.  
  
"She told me she was going to Victors..." he said. "Why isn't she going?"  
  
"I don't know... she didn't tell me about that," Ron said.  
  
"Really, that's odd." said Harry. He was blown away with how much the burrow had changed, it looked so, so, well, updated. All new things. "House looks great," he said hoping to hear the story.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron said walking over to the new sitting room, "Dad got a big promotion and my mum said we should spend it on furniture..."  
  
"Are you hungry Harry?" Mrs. Weasley ask, she was stirring something.  
  
"Yeah, I could do with something."  
  
"Great, lunch is almost ready"  
  
"OK" he said. They sat there catching up on the past months happenings in the burrow.  
  
"Yeah and did I tell you the best part?" Ron gasped, "Percy moved out!" he said in a lower voice so his mother would hear.  
  
Harry's eyebrows raised, "Really?"  
  
Ron nodded "He and Penelope got their own flat."  
  
Harry heard foot steps down the stairs, "Mum what's for lunch?" an unfamiliar voice sounded. Harry thought he knew it, he looked up at the stairs, a girl was standing there, no that couldn't be.  
  
"Ginny?" he sounded oddly quiet and surprised. She looked down and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh you're here, good to see you Harry..." she said trying to sound off handed like she didn't care that he was there. She looked back to her mom waiting for a response. "Lunch?" she reminded.  
  
"Oh yes, Chicken pot pie dear." Mrs. Weasley said holding back a laugh, a grin spreading on her round face.  
  
"Ok" Ginny said looking to Harry and Ron, "Well good to see you Harry" and with that she walked back to her room. Harry looked dumbfounded. He couldn't believe how Ginny looked... that was not Ginny.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ron said noticing Harry was still looking at the stairs.  
  
The days past and life was great living with Ron and his family. Harry awoke one morning after having a creepy dream, which wasn't an unusual occurance for Harry. He lay on his cot, he thought about what was happening today Bill, Charlie, and Hermione all arrived today. He smiled wondering how Hermione was. She had gone on a few trips and he was happy she was having a good summer, he had gotten a letter two weeks after school ended telling him about her plans, he wondered why she hadn't told him about Ron's, maybe she hadn't known these plans at that time.  
  
Bill and Charlie arrived on the knight bus at the same time, mid afternoon. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all visited with them that afternoon, Charlie telling them wild stories about his year with the dragons, and Bill cursing about the goblins and how they had been asking him to do that craziest things lately.  
  
The doorbell rang just after dinner, Ron and Harry sprang to their feet running to answer. They opened the door and there stood Hermione. She looked for the most part the same but she was taller, but Ron and Harry (Now both a good 5' 6" and over) still were taller.  
  
"Harry, Ron!" she exclaimed grabbing them both and hugging them tight. Ron pat her head a few times.  
  
"Nice to see you too Hermione." he said.  
  
"Well, how- WOW!" she looked around the burrow in amazement, same as Harry. "It looks great Ron." they all went to the sitting room and Mrs. Weasley Brought snacks, they chatted down there and enjoyed a wonderful time all together again.  
  
Again the days past amazingly quickly, they were enjoying a good time all together. Ginny had started to hang with them, Harry thought this was a good thing. He enjoyed her a lot, she had a lot of good input, no matter how annoyed Ron sometimes got with her.  
  
"Exploding snap is the best game, well, other than wizards chess of course..." Ron said, looking at Harry's blank look. "Harry?"  
  
"Oh sorry..." he spoke soft, he wasn't there at the sixth game of exploding snap they had played, with Ron. No to tell the truth he was back at the fateful night that Cedric had fallen, dead, in front of him. He was back there and he didn't understand why. He wanted to forget this day and just move on, but it was like the memory was following him.  
  
"You sure?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... What should we do now?" he sighed, boredom was not a usual visitor when at the Weasley's house. But today it was, even with all seven children home and he and Hermione added to all the chaos.  
  
Charlie and Bill were both sleeping as usual. Ron had told Harry one day that they eat, and sleep all summer break, he guessed when they got off work for that week in the summer that's all they had energy for. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley had gone out for the day shopping for, as Hermione had explained to the confused Harry and Ron, "girl things". The twins, Fred and George, had been in their room all day, Ron and Harry would hear an explosion and then an eruption of laughter from them, and they figured they were alive.  
  
"Well at least everyone will be home soon, it's 4:45 now. Dinner can't be far off..." Harry sighed casually. He heard no reply from Ron; He looked at him and saw that he was asleep in the armchair across from him. "Good Idea," Harry yawned. He put his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
Just as soon as he had closed his eyes he opened them again, a sound of a rattling and tapping had sounded. He looked around and saw it was coming from the Weasley's kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" he called out softly, as to not wake Ron. He said looking down the corridor towards the Kitchen. No reply. He looked at Ron, who moved his hand a bit but didn't wake. Harry got up and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" he called in the corridor, "Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley... is that you?" no reply. He reached the kitchen and with his first step on the hard wood floor the noise stopped. He looked around the kitchen, a puzzled look on his face. He shrugged to himself and walked back to the sitting room to finish his nap. He reached the chair and closed his eyes once more. RATTLE-TAP TAP- RATTLE... the sound was heard again, only louder and faster. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Hello?" he called, not caring if he woke Ron anymore. He got up once more and walked to the kitchen slowly. He reached there and this time the noise didn't stop when he did. He looked around the kitchen; he wondered where the noise was coming from. He looked under the table and opened the curtains, nothing, but the rattle-tap tap- rattle still sang is chorus loudly, then just as oddly as it had begun it stopped.  
  
"Watch your self..." a chilling cold voice said from above, Harry looked up and to his horror two large red yes were looking down at him. The floor began to crumble and spilt, "RON, SOMEONE HELP!" he yelled grabbing on to a piece of the floor, his legs dangling off into the never-ending darkness below. "HELP!" he called again, no reply. He looked up at the red eyes; they closed as the voice laughed coldly. He fell.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Wake up! Wake Up, Harry!" he heard Ron's voice and felt a shaking. He opened his eyes and squinted up.  
  
"You alright?" Ron asked, he sounded worried. "You kept mumbling something and then you began to shout out for help..." he explained.  
  
"Sorry, but I am fine, really." Harry breathed; he looked at the clock, 5:17.  
  
The kitchen door opened, "Boys?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes mum we're in here..." Ron called back to her.  
  
"Well come on then and help set the table." she ordered. He looked at Harry with a worried glance and walked to the kitchen to help his mother, Harry followed. It was only a dream, He kept reminding himself as he caught his breath, it was all right.  
  
Later that night they all stayed up late in the sitting room talking about all different things. Harry remembered his dream and thought to share, when he had finished from each face came an open mouthed stare.  
  
"Harry, this isn't good, no not good at all..." Hermione said in a worried tone, "You know how you are with dreams..."  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, you should really write Sirius or something..."  
  
Harry looked at them both and shook his head. "No, what would I say?" he looked at them both, "'oh godfather Sirius I had a bad dream...'" he mimicked a young child's voice.  
  
They both shook their heads again, "You should do something..." Hermione said. 


End file.
